Thomas and Friends - The Complete 4th Series
|catalogue number = VC1586 VC1586T |rating = |running time = 146 minutes}}Thomas and Friends - The Complete 4th Series is a UK VHS release by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 28th May 2001 and is a UK DVD release by VCI and Hit Entertainment on 8th November 2004. Description All aboard for this special edition Thomas and Friends video that brings together all the episodes from series four, for the first time ever! Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out however Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets into trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big but unexpected surprise and get excited with the engines when the Queen comes to visit. This fun packed collection of 26 episodes is not to be missed! Episodes # Granpuff - Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. Duke also has a story to tell, of how a cheeky little engine called Smudger got too big for his rails. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the line was closed down. A few years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor began an adventurous journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint, but Thomas warns him to slow down by telling him the story of Duke and how he clung on to Falcon like a Bulldog and pulled him to safety when he came off the track and nearly fell down the mountainside. # You Can't Win - Holidaymakers to the Island like riding in Duke's special train 'The Picnic'. One evening though Duke feels unwell and has to be helped along by Stuart and Falcon. Stuart teases Duke about this, but Duke gets his own back on Stuart by playing a truck on him. # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tired old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and in his haste to meet the connection with Henry the Green Engine, he leaves the refreshment lady behind on the platform. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricks Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Rock 'n' Roll - Rusty has been working on the line while Skarloey was away at the menders. Duncan ignores Rusty's warning about a broken section of line and he is soon rocking 'n' rolling along the rails! # Home at Last - Skarloey was delighted when he arrived home from the menders. Peter Sam told him all about Duncan and his Rock 'n' Rolling. Skarloey was called to the rescue and got to meet Duncan sooner than he thought. # Special Funnel - '''A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. # '''Steamroller - One day, when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line, but who is the winner? # Passengers and Polish - Skarloey is enjoying being polished by Nancy the Guard's daughter but it makes Duncan very jealous. When one of Skarloey's coaches comes off the rails, Duncan sulkily goes to help but his disgraceful behaviour makes the passengers very angry indeed. # Gallant Old Engine - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder. # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel engine loves working on the line in a special valley far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # Thomas and Stepney - Stepney's wishes come true at last, when one day he is invited to visit all the other engines on the railway and he begins the long trip down the line. # Bowled Out - Daisy is feeling unwell and the Big Diesel comes to stand in for her. He is very rude to the other engines by saying that they are only fit for the scrap heap but they all get the chance to teach him a lesson. # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. # Henry and the Elephant - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy but Percy cheers them up with the news that the circus has come to town. # Paint Pots and Queens - It is a proud day for all the engines on the Fat Controller's Railway as the Queen is coming to visit. Henry misses his chance at pulling Queen's train when a pot of paint gets tipped over him, but Gordon and Thomas are there to help out. # Thomas and the Special Letter - Thomas nearly misses the exciting trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to The Fat Controller. # Bulls Eyes - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cow catchers and being afraid of bulls. # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well and the trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, until they are taught a lesson. # Fish - Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper and more vans are needed as a special load of fish has been ordered so Duck helps out. # Special Attraction - Toby's excitement at being the special attraction at the seaside parade soon turns to disappointment until later that evening. # Mind That Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out loading Thomas and Percy's post trains with sacks of letters and Percy accidently does Tom a favour. Credits Opening (Original 2001 release) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Granpuff (1994) Closing (Original 2001 release) (Tape A) * End of Passengers and Polish (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2001 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Gallant Old Engine (1995) Closing (Original 2001 release) (Tape B) * End of Mind That Bike (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2001 release) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Granpuff (1994) Closing (Original 2001 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Mind That Bike (1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1995 (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery SeasonFourVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg SeasonFourTapeA.jpg SeasonFourTapeB.jpg SeasonFourVHSinlay.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:DVD